VLD gKND
by Shiranai Atsune
Summary: Super lame, I know. Just a pilot, prototype, experiment. Consisted of multiple characters from various fandoms but the main character is Fem!Lance here which is why I'm putting this here. Also, so a lot of people will be able to encounter it more. I actually wrote it a while ago and just felt like posting it now. Plot does not belong to me.


Write a scene based on the gKND trailer. Lance is Nigel while Lotor is Chad.

* * *

Set Post Season 7. Season 8 is disregarded.

Lance is part of the Alliance, one of the members of the Great Diamond Authority. Her outfit is a combination of armor and a dress, like Arturia Pendragon, but there is a cut on the chest revealing her Blue Diamond gemstone.

Red had agreed with Lana's desire to retrieve Lotor She was glad he understood, they had actually begun to become quite close. Although she missed Blue, she and Red had something greater of a bond entirely, seeing as their time together excessed her time with Blue.

Lance took Red and teamed up with Honerva to gain access to the Quintessence field and retrieve Lotor. There, she double-crossed Honerva (guess she's teaming up with the Paladins to stop Lance and the Alliance?), took the Altean colonials to Pink Diamond's Human (now also Lance's Altean) zoo, and turned Lotor into C.C. (putting him in that weird prison suit outfit and putting him inside a capsule dome which is thought to hold poison gas)

* * *

In a big but dark room, Lana stands, her finger hovering over a large red diamond-shaped button. It was the button that would activate the Alliance's Diamond Starkiller base.

A bead of sweat rolls down her cheek as Lana takes a deep breath. She is nervous, pressured by her higher ups to make this decision. She is aware that after making this choice, there is no going back. She knew that she has to make sacrifices in order to reach her goal, even if that sacrifice involved the genocide of billions of lives.

She slowly lowered her finger, trying to stop herself trembling, and inwardly hoping that her observers are far away enough to not notice her nervousness, when she heard an all too familiar voice.

"NO! There are innocent people there! Your people! Your family! Your friends!"

It was Prince Lotor. After double crossing Haggar and shooting her off into space and to who knows where, she knocked him unconscious so he would not cause a disturbance during her trip back to one of the Alliance's main base, the Kingdom of Lucis, where she and the rest of the Valvraves resided. She forgot to check the dose of sedate in the tranquilizer gun before shooting him. He surprised her, she panicked and in the heat of the moment, just picked it up and shot him.

He was once a prince. Great, powerful, and had plans to change the entire universe. She slightly turned her head to look at him, with his disheveled appearance; his beautiful long silky silvery white hair was now a tangled mess, his armor gone and now wears the orange jumpsuit for a regular prisoner. He is kneeled down to the grown, pulling back those plasma-charged chains linked to the floor and his handcuffs, restraining him from running towards her or to his escape.

"It's riddled with the disease. Infested. Too far gone." Lana coldly replied. Deep down inside of her, there was a part that was fighting, resisting, telling her not to go through with this.

"What about Team Voltron?" Lotor cried. "Coran, Allura, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, and Keith!"

Of course, she never forgot about them. They were all-too familiar names she recited every night before going to bed. Hearing them out loud from another's voice felt so foreign to her. Even though she never forgot about them and no matter how much time has passed, the last name had shot a pang through her heart and left her wondering about his, as well as the others' well-beings.

"Keith would never let you do this…" He said in a condescending tone. She could tell her was pointing his finger at her and she doesn't know why, exactly.

Lana had wanted to snap back, "How do you know that?! You don't even know him!". Lotor only knew Keith as an enemy from whatever intel he received from his spies. But even so, he was right and she knew it. That made her draw her finger back, her face twisting to one of conflict.

"There. Do we need more proof on where this one's allegiance lies?" A screen showing the sigil of the Black Knights of Britannia.

Although the voice is distorted and disguised, she can tell whose voice that belongs to. Judging by the tone and accent, it's safe to assume that it belonged to one of her (former?) comrades, now reduced to colleagues, and currently her greatest and most outspoken critic, Lelouch vi Britannia. He had never trusted her, and became even more suspicious of her once finding out that she worked with the enemy.

"Species… indicative." Only two words were spoken but she can tell that belonged to either L-elf or A-Drei Karlstein of Dorssia. They may not have interacted much, but Lana can guess that he's in neutral standing to her.

"This human not a Galactic Level operative, no?" That one, she could not tell, but he did not seem to be a high ranking observer as the screen only showed the symbol of the Alliance. She wondered who brought him, or her, here?

"There are no human Galactic Level operatives." Again, an unfamiliar voice.

Another screen pops out showing older sister Veronica. Which made Lana wince as she could see her perfectly and clearly in all her royal Magius glory. "Ah actually that's not true. There was- wait." It was only then she had noticed that she was the only one being fully broadcasted with no filter.

"Oh I could never figure out these privacy features on these planetary conference calls." Lana bit her lower lip to hold back her laughter. Her powerful older sister, a member of the one of the greatest beings in the universe, especially the royal family, royally screwing up and making herself looking like a goofball. Just like her.

"Gah! And now my video call filter isn't working!" Veronica exclaimed. "Who was running the tech department while I was on Earth? Agent Moron?!" She threw her hands up in the air for extra dramatic effect.

"Who you calling moron?! You've been on Earth for so long you reek of the infection!" _Ah, so it was Lelouch who was in charge while me and Veronica were… doing other things._ Lana thought as Veronica just crossed her arms and glared at him all the while Lelouch yelled at her. Then he added, "Just like that one." Lana knew that while she couldn't see him, he was pointing at her accusingly, his face twisted to a scowl.

It was partially true. Lana and Veronica, who got into this whole Alliance business not more than 5 years (actually 2 for Lana since 3 years passed during the time she was in the Quintessence field in Season 6 Episode 6) ago after discovering their true heritage as members of the Royal Family of the Magius. But they were only two among the thousands of children their father, the king of the Magius, have.

It was then that the entire room was suddenly lighted up with multiple screens from multiple of the Alliance's divisions and members and even more randomly lower ranked members. So many voices talking all at once, chattering on about gibberish nonsense that Lana could not catch on.

But they all fell silent once they heard that one voice… the distorted, but very much obviously White Diamond's, authorative, and loud voice that made her sound so powerful, almighty… and big. All three of which she was.

"Please members of the Alliance…" she spoke in a soft tone. No visual screen, her voice boomed throughout the entire room, "The decision does not come lightly… the decision is…" she trailed off.

That last line sounded so… off to Lana. It was like White Diamond had snoozed off. She sounded so… like in a tone that made her seem far away.

She always struck Lana as somewhat of an anomaly. Odd, strange, Lana has no definite read on White. She was calm, soft-spoken, warm, and she almost seemed kind and motherly, but her mother Blue said she had quite a temper. Her Pearl reflected on what kind of "owner" White can be. Lana was glad she was not on White's bad side. …yet?

"Don't do it Lana! None of them deserve this! This isn't what Voltron stood for!" Lana had almost forgotten about Lotor. He had been so quiet when Lelouch first came to interrupt them. She imagined he just sat there, in obedient silence as the Alliance just said what they said.

Voltron… it was where Lana had allied herself before siding herself to the Alliance, and by extension, to the Valvraves. Her thoughts drifted to her fellow Valvrave pilots and teammates, Ignis, Gladio, Prompto… Noctis… all the good times they shared… she had just like she had with Voltron… before White's loud booming distorted voice interrupted her reminiscing.

"The decision… is Lana McClain's…" White Diamond has slowly said. Her tone changed into one of warning. Mother Blue had told her that this means that White is slowly about to be set off. White was getting impatient. Lana knew she had to make a choice right now, and she had to pick the choice that would definitely please White.

A tear rolls down Lana's cheek as she makes a determined stance, her decision now made and she now fully stands by it. _There's no going back…_ But Lana never planned on going back.

"For the Alliance!" she almost choked at her words, "Blitzendegen!"

With no further hesitation, she presses her finger down to the button.

As the screens around her shut off, and the large room is now suddenly dark again, Lana can only imagine hearing her beloved Keith's voice…

"Lana McClain… what have you done?"

* * *

Haha! I somehow ended up imagining my own little Kingdom Hearts/Marvel Cinematic Universe crossover universe.


End file.
